yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 063
"The Scheme of a Horrifying Darkness! Tron's True Form Is Revealed!?" is the sixty-third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on July 9, 2012. Summary 's body fails.]] At the top of Heartland Tower, Kite speaks with the still comatose Hart. He tells him he's leaving for the semifinals now and promises to defeat the remaining two Duelists to save Hart. Suddenly in intense pain, he falls to his knees. Orbital 7 rushes over, concerned. Kite vows not to let anything stand in his way until he finishes hunting the "Numbers". At Duel Tower Stadium, Mr. Heartland announces that the first semifinal match resulted in the victory of "the unexpected dark horse", Yuma Tsukumo. Yuma's friends are excited for his victory. Heartland continues that the next semifinal match will consist of the "Cinderella boy", Tron, whose background is unknown and who burst onto the scene suddenly. He adds that his ability should not be questioned though, as Tron enters the arena. The person that will face him is "the lonely and absolute genius", Kite Tenjo, who has no recorded losses. The crowd cheers and Heartland thinks to himself that he will leave it to Kite - he must defeat Tron. Kite walks down the hallway towards the arena with Orbital, and is stopped by Yuma, who runs up from behind him. He tells Kite he can't lose - they have a score to settle and Yuma wishes to Duel him again. Kite agrees, but addresses Astral instead of Yuma. Yuma is disappointed, but Kite tells both of them to wait for him the final. Yuma is excited to be included now. Kite enters the arena and Heartland says that both players have gathered, so they will now ascend the Duel Tower to the "sky field". Yuma runs out, with Astral asking where he's going. He says he doesn't want to watch from the stands and attempts to leap to the already rising platform. He manages to grab the edge with both hands. He looks back and almost falls. Orbital calls him an idiot and addresses him as "Tonma", but helps him up to the platform. Kite says he can watch if he wants. " duplicated by "Photon Spear".]] Heartland wonders who will win and says that the clock that times the Duel of the century will start now. He finishes with "Heart Burning!" Yuma urges Kite to do his best and Orbital mutters that Kite must take care of his body. Tron giggles and Kite asks what he's laughing about. Tron responds that he's not laughing, he's shaking in excitement. He says he can feel the eyes of a betrayer on him and turns, urging Dr. Faker to enjoy this while he can. From his room, Faker is watching the Duel and mutters "Tron", then corrects himself, by now having realized that Tron is Byron Arclight. He's impressed that Byron survived as he did, but adds that anyone who obstructs his goals will be crushed. Kite tells Tron he still remembers well what Tron did to Hart and adds that he'll eliminate Tron for Hart's sake, pointing. Tron tells him to stop getting so worked up and claims he has a big surprise for Kite. Kite tells him to stop joking and says "Duel Mode, Photon Change!". He undergoes Photon Transformation, his D-Gazer tattoo appears on his eye and Orbital launches his D-Pad onto his wrist. A gauntlet appears on Tron's wrist in a flash of blue light and his D-Pad materializes on top of that in a flash of red light. Kite says he'll go first and Normal Summons "Photon Crusher", equipping it with "Photon Spear", which changes its club into a spear. He explains that a "Photon" monster equipped with this card can be treated as two Tributes as "Photon Crusher" splits into two. Yuma says that means that there are two monsters with 2000 or more ATK and Astral says its coming already. Kite Tributes "Crusher" to Special Summon "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" from his hand in Attack Position. As it roars, Kite appears to be in pain, worrying Yuma and Orbital. 's scan of the damage to Kite.]] Tron seems intrigued as Kite Sets a card and ends his turn. Tron giggles and speculates that collecting the "Numbers" has taken its toll on Kite. His red eyes glows and he seems to perform an infrared scan on Kite. His body has numerous cracks in it. He thinks Kite must barely be able to stand with his body so full of wounds. Kite is angry and Tron says its too bad he can't go to the nurse's office now. Yuma asks Orbital what's going on - is Kite alright? Orbital simply says "about that" and trails off. Tron begins his turn and Normal Summons "Heraldic Beast Basilisk". He then activates the "Blast Medallion" Equip Spell Card, revealing that he's equipping it to "Galaxy-Eyes". Yuma wonders what the Equip Spell would do that Tron would want to equip it his opponent's monster. "Galaxy-Eyes" is entwined in chains and Tron declares an attack with "Basilisk", whose body is surrounded with flames. Yuma says that its ATK is 1000 - it can't defeat "Galaxy-Eyes". Tron explains that when "Basilisk" battles, its effect can destroy itself and the battling monster - and when a monster equipped with "Blast Medallion" is destroyed, half of the equipped monster's ATK will be inflicted to its controller as damage. Kite activates the effect of "Galaxy-Eyes", banishing both monsters. Astral says that allowed him to escape from the effect of "Blast Medallion". Yuma says he'd expect no less from Kite and Kite orders "Galaxy-Eyes" to return. Both monsters return and Tron Sets a card, ending his turn. Tron is impressed, asking if Kite does all of this just for his brother. He says its good to have a goal and that he himself has one too - revenge on Kite's father. Faker himself is watching, stone-faced. After being thrown into the other world, Torn says all he could do was walk and his body was transformed into its current form. He claims he has already lost everything and has become completely empty. He produces a small energy ball in his hand, which then vanishes. The only thing he wishes to protect is his revenge against Faker. " is Summoned.]] Kite asks why he was willing to sacrifice his own son, V for that. Tron asks if Kite is trying to lecture him - isn't he hunting souls for his brother? He admits that Kite's intentions may have been good initially, but speculates that Kite grew to enjoy the hunt. Tron says they are quite similiar - both willing to sacrifice anything to achieve their goals. Kite tells him to shut up - he does not care what Tron says as long as Hart is saved. Kite asks Tron to let him hunt that "hopeless soul" of Tron's - and crush it with his own hands. He continues the Duel, Normal Summoning "Photon Satellite". He explains that when it is Summoned it gains Levels equal to those of another "Photon" monster on the field. With "Galaxy-Eyes" out, the Level of "Satellite" becomes 9. He also reveals that it can be used as two Overlay Units for an Xyz Summon. He overlays it, asking that the feelings of Chris be turned into a iron hammer to swing at his foolish father, calling forth "Number 9: Canopy Star - Dyson Sphere". It appears in the sky around Heartland, covering all of the stadium in shadow. 's connection to Tron.]] Kite equips "Galaxy-Eyes" with "Photon Wing", giving it a larger set of wings otherwise identical to its existing pair. He explains that this card lets him target an Xyz Monster he controls and detach all of its Overlay Units. "Galaxy-Eyes" absorbs the Overlay Unit of "Dyson Sphere". Then, the equipped monster will gain ATK equal to the Rank of the Xyz Monster times 200. Therefore, the ATK of "Galaxy-Eyes" becomes 4800. He reveals that it can also attack directly this turn. Yuma says it'll be a One Turn Kill and Orbital says Kite can end it and go rest early. Kite declare his attack with "Photon Stream of Destruction". A massive explosion wracks the Duel Tower as the attack hits. As the dust clears, Yuma says that was amazing, but Tron is laughing. He's still standing, his Life Points at 3200. Everyone seems confused and Tron reveals he activated his face-down "Change Medallion". When his monster is attacked, this card lets him Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Heraldic" monster from his hand and reduce the Battle Damage by the Level of the Summoned monster times 1000. He Special Summoned the Level 4 "Heraldic Beast Aberconway", so the damage was reduced by 4000. Kite seems impressed and Orbital calls Tron despicable. Tron laughs again and asks if Kite is happy now. He says he has a way to make him even happier. He removes his mask, saying that this is his present for Kite. Under the mask is an AR version of Hart's face. Tron speaks in Hart's voice, as if he was hurt. He addresses Kite as "brother" and says its all his fault - he promised to cure him, but instead he has suffered so much pain. Astral says this is impossible. Faker rises from his seat and angrily asks Byron what he's trying to do. Kite says he listened to Tron's nonsense earlier and thought it would be appropriate to fight him with his full strength. He calls this an insult, adding that its inexcusable. Tron asks if he's mad. Kite just responds with an angry "you". Tron insists he is Hart and Kite says he won't allow him to disguise himself like that. Tron continues that he is Hart - and Hart is him. When he kidnapped Hart, all of his memories and powers were absorbed into Tron. Tron finishes by saying that at that moment, the two were connected via their hollow hearts. A screen appears behind Tron, showing Hart. Tron says their consciousnesses are connected and pinches his own face. As he does so, Hart himself appears hurt. Kite and Faker both yell Hart's name and Faker calls out to his staff, telling them to send someone to protect Hart immediately. They respond that the system is down - the doors will not unlock. departs with Orbital 7.]] Tron pinches his face and addresses Kite as "brother" again, saying that it hurts. Kite appears to believe him and Tron again claims he IS Hart. Kite begins to turn to get to Hart, but Tron deploys a purple Duel Anchor, snaring Kite's wrist. Tron says its useless - he will not get to Hart. Yuma runs forward and says he'll go to Hart and protect him so that Kite can concentrate on the Duel. Orbital changes to glider mode and Yuma leaps from the platform, yelling "kattobingu!". The two speed towards Heartland Tower. Tron calls Yuma an energetic lad and says they should continue the Duel now. He begins his turn and overlays "Basilisk" with "Aberconway" to Xyz Summon "Number 8: Heraldic King Genome Heriter". Tron activates the effect of "Genome Heriter", detaching an Overlay Unit and saying he can choose one of its three effects. The effect he chooses will reduce the ATK of a monster that "Genome Heriter" battles to 0 and change the original ATK of "Genome Heriter" to the original ATK of the monster it battles. Kite is surprised it can steal ATK. "Genome Heriter" fires a red energy beam into the core of "Dyson Sphere" and its ATK falls to 0. The ATK of "Genome Heriter" rises to 2800, but Kite that is futile against "Dyson Sphere". When its attacked when it has no Overlay Units, he can attach two monsters from his Graveyard to it as Overlay Units. Tron calls him naive and activates the effect of "Genome Heriter" again, detaching an Overlay Unit and choosing a different effect. Until the end of this turn, it can negate the effect of "Dyson Sphere" and use that effect as its own. Kite is shocked that both its ATK and effect have been taken away. "Genome Heriter" fires a yellow beam into the heart of "Dyson Sphere". " absorbs the ATK of "Dyson Sphere" and prepares to strike.]]Fires form all around "Dyson Sphere", which finally explodes in a massive, bright blast, throwing Kite through the air and reducing his Life Points to 1200. Tron giggles and Sets a card, ending his turn, causing the ATK of "Genome Heriter" to return to 2400. Tron says this is the true climax and that impact from their Duel will strike his body - and when that happens, Hart will be hurt as well. He pinches his face again. Hart cries out in pain and tosses and turns in bed. Tron calls Kite "brother" again and says that he must battle his brother as his opponent. Kite tells him to stop joking, but Tron says its his brother's turn now and that they should enjoy this together. Yuma is still speeding towards Heartland Tower with Orbital and says he'll definitely save Hart. Faker is enraged and simply yells "TRON!". Tron says this is perfect and that he'll now crush both of Faker's sons, right before his eyes. Featured Duel: Kite Tenjo vs. Tron Turn 1: Kite Kite Normal Summons "Photon Crusher" (2000/0). He equips it with "Photon Spear", which will let it inflict piercing damage and allow it to be treated as two Tributes for the Summon of a monster. Treating it as two monsters, he Tributes it to Special Summon "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Kite Sets a card. Turn 2: Tron Tron Normal Summons "Heraldic Beast Basilisk" (1000/1400) and equips it with "Blast Medallion". When the equipped monster is destroyed, its controller will take damage equal to half its ATK. "Basilisk" attacks "Galaxy-Eyes", as its effect allows it destroy itself and the monster it battles. Kite activates the effect of "Galaxy-Eyes", banishing both monsters until the end of the Battle Phase. As "Blast Medallion" no longer has a valid target, it is destroyed. As Tron ends the Battle Phase, the two monsters return to the field. Tron Sets a card. Turn 3: Kite Kite Normal Summons "Photon Satellite" (0/0). He activates its effect, targeting "Galaxy-Eyes" and increasing the Level of "Satellite" by that of "Galaxy-Eyes", to 9. He uses its other effect to treat it as two Overlay Units, overlaying it to Xyz Summon "Number 9: Canopy Star - Dyson Sphere" (2800/3000) in Attack Position. Kite equips "Galaxy-Eyes" with "Photon Wing". He activates its effect, detaching the Overlay Unit from "Dyson Sphere" to increase the ATK of Galaxy-Eyes" by 200 times the Rank of "Dyson Sphere" (3000 → 4800) and letting it attack directly this turn. It does so, but Tron activates his face-down "Change Medallion", letting him Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Heraldic" monster from his hand. "Heraldic Beast Aberconway" (1800/900) is Summoned in Attack Position and the Battle Damage is reduced by 1000 times the Level of "Aberconway" (Tron 4000 → 3200). Turn 4: Tron Tron overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 8: Heraldic King Genome Heriter" (2400/1800) in Attack Position. He activates its effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to decrease the ATK of "Dyson Sphere" to 0 and change the original ATK of "Genome Heriter" to the original ATK of "Dyson Sphere" until the end of this turn ("Dyson Sphere" 2800 → 0, "Genome Heriter" 2400 → 2800). Kite activates the effect of "Dyson Sphere" to attach two monsters from his Graveyard to it as Overlay Units, but Tron activates the other effect of "Genome Heriter", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the effect and give "Genome Heriter" that same effect. "Genome Heriter" attacks and destroys "Dyson Sphere" (Kite 4000 → 1200). Tron Sets a card. Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.